Lost and Found
by GabbyAbby
Summary: All they ever wanted was to find what they lost. She lost him, he lost her. Now the real question is, will their wishes come true? A new ET story for all you fans out there.
1. The Begining of Everything

**Lost and Found **

****

**Summanary**_ "All I ever wanted was to find what I lost. I lost him, I lost her. And now I want them back" the words she told her self everynight. Now the real question is, will her wish come true? Will his? A new ET story for all you fans out there. _

__

**A/N: I don't own CCS or any of it's characters. But I do own me laptop hugs it and the characters I make up. **

****

As she walked in to the second grade class she was supposed to start teaching today, she saw all the kids either tuned around in their chairs and talking to a friend, or standing and walking around,  
Only one little girl was sitting far away from everyone, she was staring out of the window, strands of her dark hair falling from the ponytail it was supposed to be in, a couple of girls walked up to her asking if something was wrong, she just smiled and said nothing  
She knew who the girl was already, she didn't need anymore proof than how her heart ached and flipped with joy at the same time, when she laid eyes on the girl  
And memories just flowed back in to her

----------------------------------

"Tomoyo-chan it's been so long" a young man, some age around 20 said as he hugged a lady of about the same age, she had long hair and calm eyes  
"It has been to long Eriol-kun" she hugged him back and kisses his cheek, the action took him back a little but he smiled  
"How have things been in Tomoeda?" he asked taking a sit and mentioning for her to do the same,  
"Same as always, Sakura-chan and Li-kun have finaly set a date for the wedding after almost two years, and the others are all fine" she smiled, a waiter came up to then and asked if they would like anything to drink and handed both a menu  
"Water will be fine" she told him wile looking at the menu items  
"I'll have a cup of red wine please" the waiter noted it down and walked away  
"Oh did you hear about Touya-kun and Yukito-san?" she said putting her menu down  
"No, don't tell me that they too are getting married" Tomoyo shook her head a smile on her pale lips "No, no, they actually broke up"  
Eriol's eyes widened and Tomoyo went on "Yes just last fall, apparently there was someone who stole Touya-kun's heart"  
"Really? Who is the lucky guy?" the waiter had come back with their drinks and quickly took note on what they wanted to eat, a rare stake with rice and salad for Eriol, and pasta with white sauce for Tomoyo  
"Not a guy, a lucky girl" she giggled when he almost spilled his drink  
"What? But I though" Tomoyo shook her head at the unasked question  
"No one believed when he appeared out of nowhere with her on his arms and a bright ruby ring on her finger" Tomoyo took a sip from her water  
"I would never believe it" he looked up with a thinking expression "You sound as if you were not suprised when the announcement was made"  
"Very good Eriol-kun" she smiled "I knew about it for a long time, even wile Yukito-san and Touya-kun were together I always knew that the two had a thing for each other, and the fact that one day wile she was staying at my apartment and thought I was in a trip, I found the two sleeping on the same bed, cuddling, with no clothes on" a small laugh escaped both  
"So who is this girl?"  
"Oh it's Meilin Li" Tomoyo smiled and thanked the waiter as he placed her place before her  
"Wow, now that's a suprise" Eriol took another sip from his wine  
The dinner continued, the two talking about other things such as the two weddings that were coming up, their jobs. Smiles were shared, but underneath that smile both hearts were aching for one another.  
About 4 years before the two were in a passionate affair, no one knew of course, the young Hiiragizawa was engaged to marry, and she had a boyfriend. They were together for a little over two years before they broke it of, the realization that the lust had become more scared the two, and they knew that they could never be together. It's wasn't enough that they loved each other, he was engaged-an engagement that was broken not long after the break up-and she was the girlfriend of one of the most powerful young business man in all of Japan. To much was involved and the two knew that. But that did not mean that the two would stop from falling for one another, and falling hard.  
They had not seen each other for about two years now, but when the man discovered that his old lover was in town he demanded a dinner, he wanted to see if the feeling was still there, and surly it was.  
A few days passed by, and the two tried to keep the friend ship as a friendship nothing more. He couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to get his mind away from her, and that was the why he was in his room, with a beautiful red haired woman in his arms, sharing passionate kisses, that received no passion for his part, his shirt was open and his tie was lose, his midnight hair messy, and his glasses resting on the table besides him. She had her hair down, it didn't reach pass her shoulder, her freckled skin exposed because her shirt was casually thrown on the floor. His mind was wondering again, back to the one who stole his heart with out really meaning to do it, his mind was on her as it always was whenever he was with another woman that was not her, he heard the door open, he heard her gasp and then yell at the girl, he watched in amazement as Tomoyo dragged the other girl out of the room, threw the clothes as the girl and yelled  
Eriol just stared at the girl in amusement, she walked towards him, he saw fire in her eyes, and he almost took a steep back, but she was just so hot at the time, he lusted for her again and before either one knew both were engaged in the most passionate and lustful kiss they had ever shared, his shirt was now on the floor, joined by his tie and pants in no time, her tanktop joining not long after together with her bra and knee length Jean skirt,  
They broke the kiss for long enough so that he could look the door, and lowered her in to his bed, their lips locked together again, and they didn't separet till both colapsed, breathing heavily, she snuggled closer to him, searching for his body warmth, he put his arms around her and pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head stroking her long hair, her hair was sticking to her damp body, as was his, she brushed his midnight hair from his pale skin, and stared in to his eyes, sapphire to amethyst, amethyst to sapphire. Their lips met once more, and this continued for another couple of months.  
"I don't want to go" she whispered in to his chest, his arms were around her small waist, and he kissed her head  
"I don't want you to go either, I wish you could stay here, in my arms" he lifted her face up from his chest and kissed her fully on the lips, a tear slipped her eyes when the kiss ended  
"I'll arrange a few things, sign a few papers, and I'll be back, I'll be back to your arms" she smiled through a tears, she saw tears forming in his eyes  
"We still have one night don't we? Let's make it one that will last us until we are back together" he smiled trying hard not to cry, he brought her body closer to himself, their lips met  
He watched as she walked into the plane, he felt his heart crying for her, he felt the tears in his eyes, he felt the worse pain he had ever felt when her plane took off, how he had wanted for her to have runned out of the plane, into his arms, and never leave again.  
She arrived in Japan again, she missed him already, well no suprise there, she missed him when he was gone for more than 2 minutes, she wanted his touch again, she wanted to look in to the pools of sapphire that showed all that love he held for her, she closed her eyes as she entered the car her mother had arranged to pick her up, she rested her head against the cold window, watching the snow filled streets, she closed her eyes and she saw his face again, she saw the times they were together, and she smiled to her self  
"Hiroshi-san please leave, I do not wish to be close to you" she said in a calm voice, putting her cold hand to her forehead to calm her down, she felt her stomach turn, and her lunch raise up to her troath  
"Tomoyo please, I love you" he pleaded, his green eyes searching for hers  
"I'm sorry but I don't love you. Now please leave before you see my lunch" if she had said that before she would have meant that she could not stand the man, which was true, but this time she meant it literally, her lunch was about to come out, no matter how hard she tried to keep it down, she gave up on the man and ran to the nearest bathroom she could find, and her lunch finally left her system  
When she walked back to her room she opened her laptop and logged in to the Internet, the voice saying "you have mail" made her hear skip, she knew who it was from, he was the only one who had this e-mail address  
She opened the link, cursing at her computer for not going faster -it took a whole 2 seconds to open the e-mail-

_Hey  
Are you doing better? I hope so, I miss you so much  
How I wish I could just go down there and bring you back to my arms.  
Nakuru-san is driving me crazy, she and Spinnel Sun together,  
Both ask about you everyday, they want you back almost as much as I do  
As I said 'almost,' because no one can want you as much as I want you.  
I miss having you to cuddle with my sweet,  
I miss your touch at night - and no, not only that type of touch, but I miss it a lot too-  
_Tomoyo blushed softly and chuckled_  
I can't wait to see you again,  
I hope that you are feeling better  
And you should see a doctor about love, it must be something. _

_All my heart  
Eriol Hiiragizawa. _

She quickly returned the e-mail, saying that she missed him as well, and that she was doing what was possible to get back in to his arms as soon as possible, she argued about going to the doctor, saying it was just probably a bug, that would go away soon. She told him to say hi to the moon and sun guardians, she pleaded that Nakuru-san would not kill the poor sun guardian with sweets. She told him about the weddings that were to take place in the next month.  
Then an idea popped in to her head, and she typed the few lines  
_How about you come for the weddings?  
I'm sure that Sakura would be please, Li-kun is a different story,  
And so is Touya-kun, and I'm sure Meilin-chan wouldn't mind,  
-She knows about us, can't keep a secret from her-  
And I'm sure all my work will be done by then, and I can go back with you to England;  
Don't you think that is a good idea? _

_Well answer soon;  
My love  
Tomoyo Daidouji_

  
She smiled at her work and pressed the send button, there was a small knock on her door  
"Daidouji-sama would you like anything to eat?" the thought about food made her stomach turn again  
"I think I'll pass Kaboshi-san" she said, she turned off the computer and laid down in her bed  
"Okay Eriol you win, I'll go to the doctor" she smiled to her self and called her doctor from her mobile phone and made an appointment for early the next day  
------------------------  
She walked in to the class, and immediately everyone quieted down and went to their sit  
"Hello class"

Eriol watched as his daughter entered the school ground, she was really growing up, and she was coming back in to his mind, not like she ever left, she's always been there no matter how hard he tried she was always there, and the memories came back  
-------------------------------

Eriol received the e-mail and wrote back quickly saying he would be there, no matter what  
He never got an answer, he never saw her at the wedding, he e-mailed her over and over again, he called her  
No answer ever came, he lost all hope, he cried at night, he wanted his angel back, he began drinking  
He didn't care about anything else, he just wanted her  
One day there was a knock on his door, he cursed who ever made him get up, and walked down the stairs to the door, he opened the door, his hair was messy, his face needed to be shaven, his glasses on the tip of his nose, bags under his eyes, he looked around and saw nothing, a soft noise made him look down  
Inside a basket was a baby girl, rosy cheeks, and dark black hair, and sapphire-gray eyes opened slightly to look at him, she began to cry, he went down on his knees and picket her up, pulling the white blanket closer to her body, even it if was a hot summer day  
"There now, it's okay" he rocked her gently and brought her and the basket inside  
"Who are you little one?" he sensed a light blue aura coming from the baby girl, she semmend to have come down and was falling asleep in his arms, after a wile, he made sure that the baby was asleep and laid her down on the couch, with about 10 pillows surrounding her so she wouldn't fall  
He was looking through the basket, a white piece of paper was under the rags, he picked it up and sat in the floor in front of where the baby girl was sleeping

_I'm sure you're wondering why you found a baby in your doorsteep aren't you?  
Well just be sure of one thing, she is your daughter,  
There is no way you can change that, Eriol Hiiragizawa, I know you sensed the aura coming from her, that alone proves that she is your child,  
But if you want to make test go ahead, they will come out positive, I will arentie you that,  
I love her don't get me wrong, I can't take care of her right now  
I'll come back for her, I promise that  
She is my daughter as well and I love her  
I wish there was another way but there isn't; please just take good care of my little princess  
I'm sure she'll love you, and she will be a little trouble at first  
But remember that she is a baby and you should treat her as such not a grown up  
I'm sure Nakuru and Spinnel will help you take care of her.  
She was born in July 17  
And she still has no name  
Keep her close and safe  
I love you both. _

There was no name, he didn't know the name of the mother of his own child, he knew the girl was his child, he could feel it when he had first picked her up, he was watching the baby, and she began to stir a little but didn't wake up, he got up and washed his face and brushed his hair, he took the child and went to the nearest store. He bought her bottles, food, pacifiers, a crib, and a few new clothes, diapers, baby wipes, and so on. Nakuru arrived at the manor after receiving a call from her master, she and Suppy-chan had left when their master hit depression, he ordered them to, she was a little curious when he called her, he explained everything to her, and showed her the baby that was now changed and slipping on the wooden crib  
"We have to give her a room Eriol-sama" she said cooing over the baby who opened her eyes and looked up at the three  
"And a name" Spinnel pointed out  
Eriol picked her up, the baby giggled softly hugging his finger, he took a sit on the chair in the corner of his room  
"She can have the room down the hallways, it'a already decorated" he smiled at the baby  
"But that's Tomoyo-sama's room" Nakuru answered suprised  
"I know, and now it's her room"  
"What will be her name Eriol-sama?" the cat-like creature asked,  
"Her name will be" he though for a second looking at the baby  
"Her name is Yumi, Yumi Hiiragizawa"

**--------------------------- **

**Okay the beginning of another story, what do you all think?  
Is it good?  
Next chapter will be up soon  
Yeah I know I say that and then don't update for months at a time  
But trust me this time I actually already started writing the next chapter so it should be up in about a week  
So please just bear with me and my bad grammar okay  
Well, please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!  
I will update sooner if I get lot's of reviews!!  
LOL  
Till next chapter **

amethyst sweet angel


	2. Chapter 1 New Girls, and Sleep Over

**Lost and Found**

_**amethyst sweet angel**_

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewrs you are the guys that made me continue this fic.**

I do not own CCS or any of it's charactors, I just own the ones I make up!

**Chapter 1** New Girls, and Sleep Over

"But daddy I don't want to go to school, the teacher is soo mean!" the little 8-year-old complained as her father read the newspaper, he chuckled softly, then pulled the newspaper down and looked at her with serius eyes

"Honey you have to go to school you know that" he said in a calm voice, not letting her puppy eyes get to him, they reminded him so much of somone else

"But daddy!" she complained, looking at her father, her hands clasped together as she begged "Please"

"No your going to school, no matter how mean your teacher is" he took a sip from his coffee, and the little girl crossed her arms,

"What has you so troubled youn mistress?" Nakuru asked as she walked in to the room carring a plate of pankakes with her

"Daddy is making me go to school" she complained as if she was just given the worse punishment ever

"But you have to go to school" Spinell answered as he sat on Nakuru's shoulder

"I know, but my teacher is like sooo mean, she makes me do a lot of homework and she doesn't like me, she is always telling me to go stand outside" she crosed her little arms over her chest again,

"Well maybe today something will happen" Nakuru said patting the girls dark blue hair

"Yeah I guess" the little girl got up and ran up the stairs, the plaided blue/gray/black skirt she was wearing swinging lightly as she ran, she also had on black stokings, a white long sleved shirt and a black tie, the uniform for the little girls school, her dark hair up in two pony tails that were held by gray hair ribbons

"She is really growing up, seems like it was yesturday I found her crying in my door steep" Eriol smiled to himself as he watched his daugther run up the stairs,

"Yes she is master"

"I know I should not say any of this, but young mistress reminds me ever so much of Tomoyo-sama" Eriol closed his eyes as the cat-like creature said those words, it was true, the way the little girl acted was just like the one he had fallen in love many years ago, but then again, he guessed it was only for the fact that she was a girl, he and Tomoyo were exactly alike, except he was a man, and she a woman,

"She is nothing like her. The only reason you think that is because Yumi is a girl, if she was a boy she would be just as me. Tomoyo was a singer, Yumi is not, Tomoyo held everything behind masks and my little Yumi doesn't, she shows all her precius emotions as you have just seen. And Tomoyo ran, when Yumi stayed" his eyes were still closed, the dark silk violet/black hair, the amethyst eyes still appeared everytime he closed his eye lids

"Master?" the two guardiums asked in an unsure voice

"Tell Yumi I'll be waiting at the car" he put the newspaper down, he brushed his hair back with his hand, and walked out of the dinning room, the two guardiums knew he wasn't going to the car, there was still 40 minutes until their young mistress had to be taken to school, he would lock himself up again, like he always did when the name 'Tomoyo Daidouji' was mentioned.

------

Yumi had her back to the wall, she was sitting on the floor looking up at the gray ceilling, hugging her legs against her chest

"I'm sorry daddy" she said as a small tear ran down her pale face "I'm sorry I remind you of her"

She began singing in a soft voice, she never sang in front of anyone, in front of others she pretended to have a horible voice, which was hard, her voice was sweet like an angel's lullaby

She walked in to her room _'no I can't sing, it's not fair for daddy' _she told her self _'and I can't show my tears to him, it will only make him sad' _she brushed the tears from her eyes, and closed the sapphire/gray orbs for a minute, when she reopened them she had a sweet little smile in to her pale pink lips, she took a brush and brushed her black hair, placed a 'Louis Vuilton' watch in her write wrist, a cute design of red cherie blossoms on the watch, she took the dark blue jacket from her school, the symbol and name on the left side

"Nakuru I'm ready!!" Yumi yelled as she walked down the stairs holding her jacket on her arm, and her purple bookbag on her shoulders

"Your father is outside watching for you Yumi-chan" Nakuru smiled as she cleaned the dishes

"Okay, see you after school Nakuru, Spinnel" the little girl gave a smile to each and ran out of the door, her father was leaning against the car

"I'm ready now daddy" she smiled and her father hugged her, "Let's go then" he sat her next to him on the front seat and made sure that she had strapped her self before turining the car on

-----

"Yumi do yo know where the teacher is? I mean she is already 25 minutes late" a girl with short light red hair and pink eyes asked leaning to Yumi's desk

"Alicia if you don't know, how should I know?" she wasn't looking at the girl, she was watching something outside the window, the outline of a lady with long hair and a dark coat was comming towards the school

_'Hum, wonder who that is? Her aura is so warm'_ she told her self looking out of the window, not really paying attention to what the three girls in front of her were saying, she continued to stare out of the window, the atmostphere was down, everything was gray, like it was about to rain, she saw a little robin fly towards a tree seeking shelter from the soft drops of rain that had started to fall, she rested her cheek on her hand, the three girls had left already, and from the corner of her eyes she saw all the other students running to their sits and their back straight against the chairs, she wondered for a moment what had happened, had the teacher come in?

She looked to the front of the class, three people were there, their principal Mrs. Glass, a lady on her late 40's with light brown hair, and soft but demanding amber eyes. A girl about her age, with silky violet hair that fell down her back in gentle waves, and deep sapphire eyes, she was looking down at her black shoes, and her bangs were falling gently over her beautiful eyes, she was also bitting down softly on her cherry lips. The third person was a lady on her late 20's her long raven, violet highlighted hair, falling in gentle curls after her shoulder and to her waist, calm and warm amethyst eyes behind her silver framed glasses, and pale skin

_'She's so pretty'_ Yumi's cheek colored in to a light shade of pink as she continued to look at the lady

"Hello kids" Mrs. Glass said looking at the 2nd grade students

"Good morning Mrs. Glass" the class answered

"I have 3 news for your guys, the first one is that your teacher Mrs. Grander has left the school" a few exited mummors went around, but stopped the second the principal put her hand up

"This lady that has come with me will take the place of Mrs. Grander for the reminding of the year" all eyes fell on the lady with long hair, and she smiled softly

Mrs. Glass put a hand on the little girls shoulder and made her look up "This is Cecilia Taylor, and she is a new student here, I hope you make her few welcome" the little girl looked up at the new teacher, who smiled and nodded "Now Mss. Taylor, it's all in your capable hands" Mrs. Glass smiled and the new teacher bowed gently "Thank you Mrs. Glass" the principal left the room and all eyes went to the new teacher

"Well as you know, now I'm your new teacher, and don't worry I won't be as mean as your previous teacher. From the way you guys reacted when you were told she was gone, I'll take it not many of you liked her" many of the students nodded and sweatdroped

"My name is Madison Taylor and I'll be your main teacher, and English teacher, also I might be substuting for your Music teacher, every once in a wile. Now let me find your new classmates sit, and you'll all be welcome to ask me any questions" she pulled a paper from her folder and skimed it before seeing the open sit

"Mss. Taylor you can sit behing Mss. Hiiragizawa, Hiiragizawa will you please raise your hand?" a small hand went up and the little girl walked towards her sit and smiled softly at Yumi

"Are there any questions?" Mss. Taylor asked a couple of hands went up in the air

"How old are you?" asked a black haired boy named John

"I'm turning 30 this year"

"Are you married?" asked a blond girl with green eyes, this was Sophia

"No I'm not"

"Are you Cecilia's mom?" Yumi asked, the whole class quited down, and remembered that both had the same last name

"I was wondering who would ask me that. No I'm not, it's just a coincidence that me and Mss. Taylor have the same last name, Mss. Hiiragizawa" Yumi felt her cheeks warm up when her soft amethyst eyes looked at her softly,

'The aura was comming from her' Yumi discovered as the questions went on, she felt a soft tap on her back, she turned her head lightly to meet a pair of sapphire eyes

"I'm really sorry to bother you Hiiragizawa, but could you lend me an eraser? I forgot mines at home" a small smile, Yumi nodded and handed her a baby blue eraser shaped as a kitty

"Thank you Hiiragizawa"

"It's okay, you can keep it if you want, and you can call me Yumi" she smiled and went back to her work

-----

The bell had rang annoucing lunch time, Yumi got up and fixed her things in to her book bag

"Hey Yumi come on" she heard Alicia calling, she saw the other two girls with her, twins both with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, May and Amy

She sighted and began to walk towards the three, it's not that she didnt' like the girls, it was just that they really got on her nervers sometimes

As she tried to think of an excuse she saw Cecilia looking at her for a quick second before going back to search for her lunch in her book bag

"Hey guys I'm sorry but I promised the new girl I would have lunch with her" she said when she was a few feet away from the three

"Well fine, but you have to have lunch with us tomorrow" Alicia left, with the twins after her

Yumi smiled and walked back to her seat

"So let's go eat lunch" she smiled

"But I thought you were going to have lunch with the other girls, I don't want to bother you" she saw a little pink in the girls cheek

"Na it's fine, besides I didn't want to go have lunch with them to begin with, and you are my friend right?" Yumi asked twirling a curl around her finger

Cecilia looked at her for a second with wide eyes before nodding

"Yes I am your friend"

Both girls got their lunch and walked outside, they found a table that was right under a cherry tree

"Your from Japan right?" Cecilia asked as she took a bite from her sandwich

"Not really, my father's father side of the family is from there, but me and my father are both from here" she answered taking a sip from her juice

"Oh that's cool, my mother is from there" Cecilia said with a smile

"Really? Thinking about it, you really do look a little japanese" Cecilia giggled a little and nodded, they talked about many things during lunch time

"Hey Cecilia, what are you doing after school?" Yumi asked as they walked back to class

"Homework" she answered

"Besides that evil thing" Yumi was a very smart kid, she had straight A's in everything, but that didn't mean that she hated having to do homework

"Nothing, just stay home and wait for mother to come home from her job" Cecilia said in a thinking voice "why do you ask?" she turned her attention to the black haired girl

"Well I thought that maybe you would like to come over to my house, it is friday, and I could ask daddy if you could come and stay the night when he comes to pick me up" Yumi's eyes were full of happiness as she tough of that

"Okay, well I have to go and ask mother, we have P.E. now, and I don't have my clothes yet, so I'll ask the teacher if I can go and call mother" Cecilia smiled, and the girls paterd their ways, Yumi to change and Cecilia to talk to the teacher

"Well alright, but please be quick" the teacher said looking at the little girl, and gave her a pass

"Hey Lia what took you so long?" Cecilia looked at the Yumi as she sat next to her at a banch

"Lia?"

"Yes it's your new nick name to be happy with it" Yumi laughed a little

"Never had a nickname before" Cecilia also giggled

"Well I went to talk to mother, she said it's alright and she'll send someone with my clothes later"

"YAY!!" Yumi hugged the little girl, she was suprised by the action at first but hugged her back

"Hiiragizawa it's your turn!" the teacher yelled

"I must go and win for the my team. Life is so cruel" Yumi said in fake tune

"Good luck Mi-chan!" Yumi had her back to the girl but smiled at the new nickname

"Daddy!!" Yumi ran in to her fathers arm dropping her bookbag on the floor, Eriol hugged his precius child back

"So did the mean teacher turture you again?" Eriol asked holding back a laugh

"No she left actually, we have a new teacher she is sooooo nice, and I made a new friend, she is new, she just came today, and she is comming with us. Okay?" a sweet smile and puppy dog eyes were added at the end of her sentence

"Well is it alright with her parents?" Eriol asked giving in to his childs wants

"Yeah, her mom said it was fine, and that she would send someone with her clothes later cause she is spending the night" Yumi stopped to look around "Where is she?" she got down from her father's arms and looked around again

"Mi-chan you dropped this" the violet haired girl said caring both her own and Yumi's bookbag

"Ahh thank you Lia, oh and this is my dad. Dad this is Lia, well Cecilia Taylor" Yumi said pulling the girl towards her father by holding to her hand

"Pleasure to meet you Mss. Taylor" he said with a smile, his eyes widened when he saw her, violet hair and pale skin

_'Wait Tomoyo?'_ he kept staring at the girl

"Is something wrong sir?" she asked looking up at him, sapphire meet sapphire

"No, you just look a lot like a little girl I knew when I was little" he smilled and took his daugther's and the other girls hand

"Let's go" both girls smiled

"Daddy can we stop for Ice Cream?" Yumi asked as her father turned to car on

"Well okay" he smiled and drove off.

---------------------------

**And here is a new chapter to the story, **

**The scene when Yumi gives Cecilia the eraser is based on the scene when Sakura and Tomoyo became friends**

**I thought it would be cute.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewd**

**I was about to give up on this story cause I got no reviews for it.**

**Well till next chapter.**

**amethyst sweet angel**


	3. Chapter 2 Fun and Games

**Lost and Found**

**A/N: I do not own CCS, Clamp does, but I can dream that I own it can't I??**

**Chapter 2 Fun and Games**

"So what type of ice cream do you two want?" Eriol asked as he entered the ice cream shop with the two 8-year-olds

"Rocky Road" Yumi said cheerfully, a twinkle of happiness in her blue/gray eyes

Eriol smiled and bend down in front of the other girl "What would you like?" he asked, the violet haired girl looked at him for a quick second before she averted her gaze to the floor, staring at her black dress shoes

"Anything would be fine Mr. Hiiragizawa" she was now finding the locks in her hair very interesting

Eriol cupped her rosy cheek in his hand and made her look up at him, smart sapphire meeting shy sapphire

"I want to now which one you want" he smiled and the little girl bit down on her lower lip softly, a thinking expression on her pale face

"Mint with chocolate chip" she finally answered, a soft smile of her pink lips, Eriol smiled glad to have finally gotten an answer from the girl

"One Rocky Road, one mint with chocolate chip, and one vanilla cone please" the girl on the cashier smiles and tossed a lock of blond hair back, and got their orders, Eriol paid the amount asked and the three decided to take a sit on a table on the far corner that was facing a window,

"Cecilia, what do your parents do?" Eriol asked as he looked at the girl that was sitting next to his daughter

"My mother is a . . . . Business woman of sorts" she answered licking her ice cream that had started to melt

"How about your father?" he asked, taking a napkin to clean his daughter's now dirty face

"I have never met my father. Well I have seen him, and heard stories about him from mother, but he doesn't know that I'm his daughter. He and mother have not seen each other for a long time, before she knew she was to have me was the last she saw of him, I believe" she had a thinking look on her face, but her sapphire eyes darkened with some sadness, she was quiet for a long moment, only shifting her gaze from the outside when she felt the cold liquid of the melting ice cream ran down her hand and fall on her school's uniform skirt

"Oh no, I have made a mess, haven't I?" she licked her hand trying to stop the ice cream from dripping even more than it already had

"Here let me help" Eriol took her ice cream cone from her now sticky hand and wrapped it on a few white paper napkins "Yumi sweetie, take Cecilia to the bathroom and help her clean up" the girl nodded and got up "Don't forget to clean your face as well!" he laughed softly when his daughter stuck her tongue out at him

"Excuse me, could I please have a cup to put this in?" Eriol asked the blond girl that had given his order not long before

"Of course" she looked at him from top to bottom before going to do as she was asked; she came back with a blue paper cup and white plastic spoon

"Is there anything else I can get for you sir?" her tune was flirtatious, but he paid no attention, she wasn't the first to do so, and most likely would not be the last

"No that will be all, thank you very much" he put Cecilia's melting ice cream inside the cup and threw the cone away, he sat back down and cleaned his hand

The two girls came back not long after "I'm so sorry for my clumsiness Mr. Hiiragizawa" were the fist ting to escape Cecilia's cherry lips

"It was really nothing, I expect nothing less from a child, did you not see the mess my little Yumi made?" Eriol smiled softly and his daughter glared at him softly, Cecilia giggled softly at her friends action then turned to Eriol, giving him a very familiar smile, a smile that reminded him too much of someone else

'_Just like her smiles, sweet and mysterious' _he though as he watched the two girl talk and giggle

"Are you two ready to go?" he asked when they had finished eating their treat, the two girls brought their attention to him and nodded

"Nakuru we're home!!" Yumi yelled out loud as she opened the front door to the huge mansion

"AH, I was so lonely with out you here!! Spinell was being such a pain, and I had nothing what so ever to do. What took you two so long mistress?" Asked the moon guardian, her pink/red eyes fixed on the small girl

"We went out for some ice cream, Ruby" Eriol answered as he entered the house, and placed his car keys next to the door

"And you didn't bring me any!!? I wanted to stuff it down Suppy-chan's troath" Nakuru complained with her arms crossed over her chest

"Suppy?" the small purple haired girl asked as she walked inside the mansion holding two matching school book bags for the second time that day

"Mi-chan you left this behind again" Cecilia stated, mentioning to the book bag she was holding

"AII!! I'm so sorry Lia!" Yumi ran towards the girl who smiled and said "It's alright, really"

"Nice to meet you" Cecilia said the instant she saw the pink/red eyed woman, she bowed gently letting her purple locks stumble in front of her face "I'm Cecilia"

"Kawaii!! She is so cute!!" Nakuru squealed "Yumi-sama is she a friend from school?"

"Yes she just started today" Yumi smiled and took Cecilia's hand in her own, making a cute shade of pink appear on the girls cheek "we'll be upstairs" Yumi announced not noticing the small blush in her friends cheek, she ran up the stairs still holding the girls hand

"Mi-chan?" Yumi turned her attention to the other girl who was currently laying on the floor on her stomach, with a book and a notebook opened before her, writing down answers to the question the new teacher had given them on a short story,

"What is it Lia?" Yumi asked, she was sitting on her bed cross legged, with her math book opened on top of her lap

"Mss. Nakuru was talking about a 'Suppy' when I came in. Can I know who she was talking about?" Cecilia's eyes left the paper and stared straight in to Yumi's blue/gray orbs

"Oh well, he is just our cat. His name is actually Spinell Sun, but Nakuru likes calling him Suppy" Yumi didn't want to lie to her new friend, for some reason she felt as if she had known the girl her whole life, she felt as if Cecilia was a part of her life that had been missing for a long time, but there was still something left empty inside of her, she knew that the place in question was a space for her mother

"Cecilia formed a 'o' with her lips, she then smiled and turned her attention back to the question

"Do you have a lot of work left?" Yumi asked

Cecilia shook her head "I finished most of it during P.E., since I had nothing to do"

"Great I'm almost done as well, only need to finish math" Yumi looked at her friend who looked as if she was about to ask a question

"I do it during class, when the teachers are explaining things or something of the sort" Yumi explained and the sapphire eyed girl nodded in understanding

"What are you girls planning on doing for the rest of the day?" Eriol asked as he took a sit of a black leather armchair

Yumi was laying down on the couch, with one leg up, she had changed into a white pair of shorts and a pink polo shirt, an a pair of baby pink socks on her feet, a white pair of 'Hello Kitty' sleepers were resting next to the creamy couch

Even if the family lived in England they still kept some of the Japanese costumes

"We're not sure" Yumi said bending her head back so she could look at her father, even if he appeared to be upside down

Cecilia's eyes shinned up with an idea, she was sitting on the floor hugging her knees close to her body

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, would it be alright if I used your phone to call my house?" she still hadn't changed since her clothes had not yet arrived

"Of course" Eriol smiled at the sapphire eyed girl who got up from the floor and dialed a few numbers in to the black cordless phone, a few seconds later someone apparently picked up

"Oka-san? Is that really you?(remember to translate to jap)" the little girls eyes lit up as she heard the answer and she ran out of the room to talk to the person on the other line

"I didn't know that Cecilia knew Japanese" Eriol said looking at his daughter

"Didn't know either, she mentioned that her mother was Japanese but didn't know she spoke it as well" an amazement on the small girls voice

"Arigato! Sayonara Oka-san!" Cecilia pressed another button and replaced the phone back in to the receiver

"Lia, I didn't know you spoke Japanese" Yumi stated as soon as her friend put the phone down

"Well I only speak it with mother, since she doesn't want me to forget it. She says it's important to know more than one language" Cecilia said with a sweet smile

"Oh" Yumi nodded in understanding "So why did you call your house?"

"I wanted to know when my clothes would get here, and I asked to bring me something"

"What's that?"

"You'll see when it gets here" another smile, and Yumi crossed her arms

"Is your mother bringing you're things Cecilia?" Eriol asked pulling the attention of both girls

"Oh I'm afraid not, mother is just about to leave for Italy in a business trip. One of my maids will bring it I presume"

"Maids? You must be rich then" Yumi giggled softly

"Well, mmm, I guess so" she was looking down and blushing softly, she didn't like admitting how rich she was

"So how rich are you?" Yumi asked with another soft giggle

"Let's say my house is almost big as yours" her blushed deepened a little

Yumi continued to giggle as Cecilia took her sit on the floor once again; the two girls were talking for a wile then flipped the channels trying to find something to watch.

An hour after Cecilia had gotten off the phone the door bell rand, Nakuru cleaned her hands on her green apron and picked up the white phone

"Hello" she said looking at the black car that was on the gate of the house

"Is this the Hiiragizawa residence" asked the driver

"Yes, is there anything I can help you with?" Nakuru asked still looking at the little screen

"I have been send with some thing Mss. Cecilia requested?"

"Oh yes, we have bee waiting for you, please come up to the house" Nakuru pressed the button next to the phone that made the gates open and the car drove off through the large garden and to front of the house

"Cecilia your things are here" Nakuru yelled so that the girls in the living room could hear her, Yumi got up from the couch and put her pink sleepers on, and she and Cecilia walked towards the main door

"Hello Mss. Cecilia" a pretty woman in her early 20's said, she was wearing a long sleeved black turtle neck shirt and pale bleached washed skirt

"Oh hello Maria" Cecilia smiled at the woman

"Here are your clothes and what you had asked for, I hope you have a lot of fun, your mother sends her love and hugs and kisses, and says for you to call her tomorrow or she'll call you, she left your cell phone inside the bag"

"Oh thanks, I had forgotten it at home" Cecilia smiled sweetly

"Have a save trip back home" Cecilia bowed gently as the lady smiled and climbed inside the car again

"So now can you tell me what you had asked your mother for?" Yumi asked as the two got back to her room

"You'll see let me just get changed" Cecilia walked in to the bathroom with the black bag her maid had handed her, she came back not long after wearing a beige dress that reached a little under her knees, the dress was short sleeved with a cute designs of blue plum blossoms running along the bottom half of the dress, she had put her hair in two lose braids with a blue ribbon

"Can I see it now!!" Yumi asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she sat on her bed

"Yeah, yeah" Cecilia put on a blue pair of sleepers and took her bag with her down the stairs and in to the living room, "it's a game, a video game"

"Oh kool, which one though, I have a lot of games" Yumi said as she took a sit on the couch watching the other girl pull out a game from the bag

"It's called DDR, Dance Dance Revolution" Cecilia smiled and took out two blue/black playing pads from her bag, she unfolded both and walked to the games turning the PlayStation 2 on and placing the CD for the game and memory card in

"Do you know how to play?" Cecilia asked as she took off her sleepers and stepped on the 'X', the pad had four arrows one pointing up, one down, one left, one right, it also had a 'X' button, 'O', a Triangle, and Square

"Not really" Yumi also got up and stood on the second pad

"Well I'm going to choose a song, and arrows are going to show on the screen, you have to steep on the arrow when it reaches the arrow on the top, do you understand it now?" Cecilia asked

"Well not really, can you play a game by your self and I'll watch?" Yumi asked sitting on top of her pad

"Sure" Cecilia used the arrows on the pad to chose 'single player' and 'light level', a screen of many songs showed and she looked for one she liked, stopping at a song called "Dream a Dream" the song started playing and Cecilia steeped on the arrows showed, and sometimes in two arrows at a time, when the song was over a scene showing a perfect "AA" appeared

"So do you get it now?" Yumi nodded and stood up on the pad, the game re-started when Cecilia jumped on two of the buttons

She chose 'versus player' and each chose 'light mode', again they went down the list of songs

Eriol walked back in to his living room to find both girls laughing and jumping on a blue/black plastic that was on the floor wile watching arrows showing up on the screen wile music played

"See you are good at it!" Cecilia said when the song ended and their scored showed up, Cecilia had again gotten a 'AA' and Yumi had gotten a 'B'

"But you still get higher scored!!" complained the young Hiiragizawa

"That's just because I have had the game for a long time and I can already play at 'Standard' and 'Heavy' mode" Cecilia gave her a sweet smile

"So what are you girls doing?" Eriol asked as he entered the living room, both girls looked up at him

"Lia asked them to bring this game for her, and she has been teaching me how to play, but I'm still not as good as her" Yumi smiled at her father

"Well dinner is on the table, you two should go eat, you can come back to play later" Eriol looked at the two girls who nodded and Cecilia turned of the game, and the three walked to the dinning room

"Lia?" Yumi turned toward the girl that was sleeping next to her in the large bed

"Yes?"

"You said that you saw your father before" Yumi looked at the girls sapphire eyes

"Yeah, he and my sister"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, she lives with my father, but she also doesn't know about me" the smile on her face was very small and her eyes sad

"Where's your mom Mi-chan?" Cecilia asked, trying to get away from the topic of her father and sister

"I never met her, she left me on the front door of this house with nothing but a note and my date of birth, she said that she would be back for me, and that she loved me lots. But it's been 8 years and she never showed up, so I guess I shouldn't think that she will, dad doesn't know who she is either, he says I'm what kept him alive, cause right before he found me, he and a girl he really loved had broken up and daddy really missed her and stuff" a soft yawn escaped her lips "I'm tired now, good night Lia" Yumi kissed the little girls cheek and turned around and pulled the covers up to her chin and soon fell asleep

Cecilia sat up watching the girl sleep

"If you only knew Mi-chan, if you only knew" she slipped in to the bed and soon fell asleep once again.

**-------------------------------------**

** To be continued . . . . .**

**I'm sorry took me so long to update **

**I want to thank the following people for reviewing**

**Ukari-chan**

**And**

**Sailordeedlit**

**You guys are a great help, hope you like this ones as well!!!**

**Well until next time**

**Remember to RR!!**

Amethyst sweet angel


	4. Chapter 3 Looking for something

**Lost and Found**

_A special thanks to the following people:_

**Luna**

**romantic-is-best**

**gUrLa-aYa-16**

**Alleychick6**

**Sailordeedlit**

**A/N: I do not own CCS, Clamp does, but I can dream that I own it can't I??**

**Chapter 3**

Cecilia got up from bed making sure not to awake the girl besides her, she walked to the bathroom taking something from her bag with her, she pressed the 'ok' button on the cell phone and put it next to her ear

"Good morning mother" she said sitting down on the floor

"Yes I had a great time"

"No I haven't looked for it yet…… Yes I know its very important, but don't you think that it would be better to wait a wile? So we can find out more?"

"But mother!" she sighted heavily "alright, yes I love you too, good bye"

Cecilia rested her back against the cold tile and looked up, she sat down for a couple more minutes and then finally got up and walked out of the room, she walked down the dark hallway

'_I should really make a mental note not to call mother before the sun comes up'_ she told her self looking around, seemed as if no light was on, she sighted almost going back to the room, when she noticed the faint light coming from under a door on the end of the dark hallway

She walked towards it, trying not to make a sound, she looked around making sure that no one was around, she stopped in front of the door and closed her eyes a dark blue light was around the handle and it slowly changed to a much lighter shade of blue and the door opened with out a sound, Cecilia tiptoed inside the room looking around still,

'_Why do I keep looking around? No one is up'_ she giggled softly and walked more inside the room, there were books thrown all over with a few sheets of paper and many art supplies, many canvases were covered with white sheets, even the one in the wall was covered, but that one had the sheet falling slightly from one corner, making it possible for the little girl to see the blue sky and what looked like the top of a cherry tree,

Cecilia wanted to walk up to the picture and pull the rest of the see the, what looked like, beautiful work of art, but she decided against it and looked around the room for a wile more, she found many what looked to be photo albums that were closed with seals that looked very much like the one on the door, a dark blue light

"Now were could that be?" she whispered softly, a finger tapping on her chin as she looked at all the books

She seemed to finally find the one book she was looking for and pulled it off the shelf, she could fell that someone was coming _close 'Oh no I left the door open didn't I?'_ she almost hit her self in the head, but before someone would come in she hugged the book a familiar baby blue light surrounded it and it vanished in to thin air

"Cecilia?" a somewhat tired baritone voice said, the little girl turned around surprised and looked straight in to the sapphire eyes of the man

"Mr. Hiiragizawa?" her sapphire eyes were large as she looked at the man, she looked down as if the carpeted floor was the most interesting thing on the world

"What are you doing in here?" his voice sounding more surprised than angered

"I couldn't sleep and I set out to wonder around till everyone was up, and I ended up in the room since the light was on" she was still looking down at the floor, gently twirling a curl around her finger

Eriol was to surprised at the familiar gesture to say anything for a moment, he kept staring at the little girl, and he could swear that the little girl was the ghost of the girl he knew long ago

"How did you get in here?" he asked finally

"The door was open Mr. Hiiragizawa" she looked up, a way to make him think she wasn't lying

'_I left the door open?' _he was surprised beyond belief, but then looked up and sighted heavily

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, do you mind me asking if I could please see that picture, the one in the wall?" she pointed to the picture she wanted to see

Eriol felt silent, and after a few minutes he walked over to the picture and pulled the rest of the protective white sheet off the oil painted picture, he didn't look up at the picture, he just stared down at the white sheet, he heard a gasps behind him and turned to look at the small girl

It was the most incredible thing she had ever seen, a blue sky, the clouds perfect with the sky, mixing in to beautiful shapes with the blue, a cherry tree in the far left side, cherry petals floating all around the picture, a woman no older than 18 sitting on the pale green grass on front of the tree, her knees bended and pale hands on top of it, her long purple/black hair flying with the soft breeze, the girls dress floating a little as well, the dress was off shouldered with long sleeves that seemed that they were tied together by the baby blue ribbons, hugging her figure perfectly, the dress was a very light shade of purple, almost white even. Her eyes the color of pure amethyst, a little smile on her lips, and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Wow, it's ……" the girl was with out words, there was not a word she could think of that could describe the picture

Her eyes turned to the man who had done the drawing "why will you not look at it?" she asked before she could fight the words back, she put her hands on top of her mouth, her eyes wide once more

He smiled softly and looked up, memories rushing on his mind, passing on front of his eyes, a few tears rolling down his cheek, pass his lips

"You loved her didn't you?" she had walked up to him and taken his large hand in her soft one

"I still love her, and that makes it all the worse" he felt on his knees and the little girl hugged him tight,

"She'll come back, you'll see" the smile never leaving her face.

------------------------

Yumi awoke from a deep sleep; slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes with her small hand, she looked around and saw no sight of her new friend, she figured the girl had gotten up before her; she walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Yumi Hiiragizawa came down the stairs to the kitchen wearing a green shirt with a Japanese writing that meant 'peace' in dark green, and a pair of white capries, she saw that the table was already set, but no one seemed to have eaten yet, she heard her father's voice from the kitchen with another small voice

"So why did you give up painting?" Yumi saw her purple haired friend ask her father who was busy in front of the stove flipping pancakes

"I just lost all my inspiration after I lost her" he answered putting more of the mix on the pan

"Oh I see" she was quite for a little wile, and her eyes averted their gaze to the door of the kitchen to see her friend

"Mi-chan, your awake" she said happily and almost ran towards the girl and gave her a soft hug

"Yeah, so how long have you been up?" she noticed that her friend had not yet changed out of her blue moon pajamas,

"Oh a few hours I would say, sorry I didn't awake you, it was just to early and I was sure you would like to sleep in" that never ending smile still on Cecilia's lips

"It's fine" she smiled and turned to her father "Good morning father"

"Good morning honey, breakfast will be done in a minute, would you go call Ruby?" Eriol said, his eyes not leaving what he was doing

The little girl nodded, even if she knew her father had not seen her do it and ran up the stairs and knocked on the door for a few moments before finally someone opened the door "Yumi-sama? What is it?" the moon guardian asked, a sleepy look on her face

"Daddy is making pancakes, come down so we can eat" she started to walk away but stopped and looked back at the moon guardian who was busy running around to get dressed

"Oh and Nakuru?" the one in question looked at her "don't bring Suppy-chan"

Nakuru began to pout but the mistress shook her head "I don't want to scare Cecilia away that easily" Yumi laughed softly and walked back down the stairs Nakuru joining her not long after and all four sat down on the table to eat breakfast.

-----------------

"Your mother is picking you up?" Yumi asked as her friend put her things back inside the bag

"No she still hasn't come back from her trip" the two girls sat talking on the living room until the maid named Maria came to pick Cecilia up

"Maria, is mother back yet?" she asked looking outside of the window

"Yes she arrived early this evening, she will be waiting for you when we arrive" a smile appeared on the little girls lips

"Thank you"

"Mother!!" the little girl almost yelled as she ran out of the limo, her arms open as she ran towards the lady in front of the door

"Hello honey" Cecilia looked up at her mother's eyes, the silver framed glasses in front of her eyes ad her hair up in a perfect bun

"I have missed you" the little girl said as her mother picked her up in her arms and hugged her tightly

"I missed you to honey" the lady answered in perfect Japanese a/n: sorry but I dunno how to say it in jap so just go along with me k?

"Did you get what I asked?" she asked as they entered the large house

Cecilia sighted gently and nodded

"Yes" the girl was looking through her bag then looked up at her mother "there was a beautiful painting on his office, it looked so alive, and when he looked at it I could see the memories rushing around in his mind" Cecilia smiled at the fresh memory and saw her mother eyes softened

"Let's get ready for dinner honey, school tomorrow again" her soft and musical voice a little sad, as if she was remembering something that was thought forgotten

--------------

Mss. Taylor walked in to her class as soon as the bell rang

"Good morning class" she said getting the attention of the class, Yumi looked at the teacher and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, which made the girl behind her giggle

"Lia!" she said loud enough so that the girl could hear

"Sorry" a laugh still in her voice

"As I was saying, the winter festival is just around the corner, and every class was asked to enter a small contest the school is holding, and I wanted to know if any of you had any ideas of what we could do" many hands were shot up in the air

"A play!"

"No let's do a cook out!"

"No way"

And the suggestions when on and on, when Yumi noticed her friends hand raise up

"How about this, everyone puts their suggestions on a paper and then we count the votes?" Cecilia said as she stood next to her desk looking at her classmates

"That's a very good idea Cecilia" Mss. Taylor said with a smile on her face and her amethyst eyes shinning.

**------------------**

**to be continued…..**

**Okay I'm here to answer a question that everyone is wondering, no the girls are not lesbians, the reason they blush a lot around each other I'll tell you all on the next few chapters, this is probably not going to be a long story, well not as long as I originally thought it would be, cause I'm having a lot of problems with school and I need more time to spend on school work so it will cut down the time I have to write this story by a lot, also I have about 4 other stories to work on at the time, so it will be a wile to update. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**Remember to RR!**

_Amethyst sweet angel _


	5. Chapter 4 In a Childs Face

**Lost and Found**

_By: amethyst sweet angel_

_Very special thanks to the following people:_

**Allychik6**

**FlowerLover**

**Sailordeedlit**

**Luckyducky7too**

**Silver Magiccraft**

**C-Entury**

**A/N:** I still don't own CCS! I will though, just wait for the monkeys to take over the world!

**Chapter 4 In a Childs Face**

Cecilia was sitting down next to a now leafless willow tree, her lunch laid forgotten next to her. Her sapphire eyes fixed on a single person, who was on the other side of the school yard

A soft wind passed by, blowing her purple curls in front of her face, making her break her gaze to the person, she then felt a hand pulled her hair back, brushing it with a soft pale hand

She looked up, meeting a gentle pair of amethyst eyes

"Hello. . . . . . Mss. Taylor" she said and smiled slightly

"Now Cecilia, you know you don't need to call me that" said the teacher as she braided the young girl's hair, Mss. Taylor took her hair tie and put it on the girls hair, to hold the braid together

"Someone might hear me" was the girls explanation, her small hand on top of the young teachers own hand

"Oh my sweet" the teacher hugged her, sitting the girl on her lap. She pulled a strand from the braid and curled it around her finger

"How much longer?" Cecilia asked, turning to look in to the warm amethyst orbs

"A wile honey, just a little wile" the teacher sighted "We talked about this already"

"But it's just so hard! Having to lie to them. That day in their house, he was crying when he saw the painting, and I wanted to do nothing more than to tell him the truth!" her eyes fell to the now yellow/brown grass

"Cel" Mss. Taylor hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head

"It's so hard, knowing them, loving them. But they not knowing about us" a tear fell down her check and then hitting the scarf that was neatly placed around her neck to protect her from the chilly air

"I know it is honey, but you know that it's going to have to be like that for a little wile more" the teacher wiped her tears away and kissed her rosy cheek

"I know, it's just not fair" Cecilia spun around in the teachers lap and hugged her tightly

Mss. Taylor patted her back, and kissed her forehead

"Your not leaving for Christmas, are you?" Cecilia asked, trying to change the topic

"No, I'm spending with you" a smile

"Thanks" a smile in return "Mom"

**-**

"Everyone please sit down" Mss. Taylor said as her students came back from recess and took their assigned seats

"I counted the votes, and apparently we'll be doing a play" the class started to talk, making the teacher role her eyes but laugh as well

"I chose a little play 'Sleeping Beauty'" Mss. Taylor informed her class

A hand shoot up in the air "Yes Amelia"

"Well how will we decide who gets to play which part?" she asked, tossing a blond curl behind her back

"Well I wrote down all parts and put them inside this bag. Now everyone will have a part in the play, some will help with costumes and lighting, and others will act" she told the class, placing a brown paper bag on her desk "Now starting with this side, come up and take a piece of paper, but please don't open until I tell you to"

It took about 15 minutes until the last student took his seat

"You may look at your role now" all opened their paper and started talking to their neighbor on who they had gotten

"Lia who did you get?" Yumi asked turning around on her chair, the purple haired girl was still looking down at the paper

"Now I'll call the roles and please stand up if you have it" Mss. Taylor said getting everyone's attention

"King Stefan" A black haired boy got on his feet

"The Queen" Amelia stood

"Flora" Amy

"Fauna" May

"Merryweather" Josh, everyone giggled as the boy blushed and looked down

"King Hubert" Alicia, stood up, her pink eyes mad

"Maleficent" Yumi stood and giggled, Mss. Taylor gave her a small smile

"Prince Phillip" a boy with light green eyes, and soft red hair stood up, and smiled

"Aurora" everyone fell silent down and waited for the person who had gotten the role

Cecilia shyly and slowly got up looking down at her black shoes, and as everyone looked at the purple haired girl, they didn't notice their teacher smile from ear to ear

**-**

"Mama?" Cecilia asked as her mother brushed her hair

"Yes?" her mothers amethyst eyes looking at her

"He'll be at the play you know" she turned around to look at her mother's eyes

"I know honey" her eyes were looking at her, but at the same time, they looked so distant as if she was trying not to look in to her child's eyes

Cecilia sighted _'Mother is never able to look in my eyes for very long'_

"He'll see you"

"You know, sometimes you're to smart for your own good young lady" she kissed her daughter's cheek "Now to bed" she shooed the girl in to bed and tucked her in, a little white cat-like creature jumped on top of the bed, black eyes and baby blue butterfly wings on it's back, a silver moon on it's neck

"Good night Akiko-chan" the amethyst eyed lady said, patting the creature's head

"Good night Daidouji-sama" the cat-like creature named Akiko answered

"Night Cel" Daidouji Tomoyo told her daughter and kissed her forehead "Sweet dreams"

Ruby Moon walked outside of the beautiful Hiiragizawa manor, it was way passed midnight and the full moon stood shinning and bright on the sky, a few stars could be seen on the dark sky of London, there certainly was going to be rainy the next day.

A figure was standing in the middle of the garden, black silky waves falling down her back, her pale skin giving her some sort of glow in the dark night

"Hello Ruby" the musical voice said, the figure turned around, brilliant amethyst eyes meet pretty pink ones

The moon guardian smiled and flew towards the owner of the voice

"I'm so glad to see you once again, mistress" the guardian said hugging her tightly

"I missed you as well Ruby" she smiled

"I know this is sudden, but would you let me in? I don't want them to see me, I …. I just need to see them again" a hand over her heart and sad eyes

Pink eyes looked think full for a minute "Come with me"

Tomoyo walked slowly and quietly towards him, the door opened by no more than two inches, two sets of eyes looking in

He was asleep, his midnight blue hair falling over his eyes, she brushed his bangs away and smiled

"You haven't been taking very good care of your self, have you?" she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and he responded, his lips pressing against hers

"Tomoyo" he whispered, his arms around her waist

"Hello again Eriol" his eyes shot open as he heard the familiar voice, but there was no one there, the window was opened sending in a wave of chilly air, he got up and punched his wall, then rested his head against the cold wall, then the wind blew the door opened

He saw a blur of black hair run down the stairs and he followed it, almost tripping over a few steeps

When he finally reached the final steeps the figure was already at the door, her white dress flowing around her together with her raven hair

"TOMOYO!" she stopped and gasped, she turned looking down

"I have to go" four short words, all she said before she ran out of the door, it took him a second to register what she had done and when he finally ran out of the door she was gone

"Damn it!" he punched the door, put his back to the door and slipped down, his face in his hands

"I'm sorry Eriol" Tomoyo said looking at him from the top of the next house, a red haired figure with butterfly wings next to her

"Take me home now Ruby" the figure nodded and hugged the smaller woman.

**-**

"Daddy?" Yumi asked for the tenth time that morning, her father's eyes were distant

It took him a few minutes to realize his child was calling him

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that Yumi?" the girl sighted

"You are coming to the play next week right?" she asked looking at her father and taking a sip from her apple juice

"Yeah I'll be there" he smiled

"I'll be there too mistress! Cheering you and Cecilia-chan!" Nakuru said smiling and jumping up and down

"Oh talking about her. Her mother is making our costumes, so I'll be going there after school, alright?" she turned to her father, who had once again was lost in his own little world

"You'll tell him later won't you Suppy-chan?" Yumi asked the little black cat

"Yes. But please stop with the 'Suppy-chan' will ya?" he said a little annoyed, making the two girls giggle

**-**

**To be continued….**

**Yeah long time since I last updated, it's just I have been working on like 6 other stories, two of which just need like 1 more chapter, so I should have more time in a little wile. Also my lovable teachers gave me a lot of homework. Seriously, I mean a 10 page report it's just a little too much, isn't it?**

**Well till later chapters!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers you guys are great!**

**Remember to R+R**

_Amethyst sweet angel_


	6. Chapter 5 Mother

**Lost and Found**

**This chapter is for everyone who reviewed and for everyone who is reading this story, thank you very much.**

**A/N**_Okay so CLAMP still owns CCS and all of the great characters in it, but I at least own the ones I make up... . Don't I?_

**Chapter 5 Mother**

"Hey Lia, wait up!" Yumi yelled as she saw the purple haired girl walking down the school's hallway

Cecilia stopped and turned around, the bright smile on her lips as she waited for her friend

"Okay, so we really should have traffic lights on the hallways" Yumi giggled, tossing her book bag over her shoulder

Cecilia giggled at her friend and began walking again

"So what did your father say about you coming over today?" the purple haired girl asked

"Well he didn't say anything, he was sort of lost in la-la land this morning" Yumi rolled her purple/blue orbs

Again the sapphire eyed girl giggled "He doesn't really seem like the type to do that" she smiled as both reached their class

"Good morning girls" Mss. Taylor said as the two came in, they noticed that they were the first ones to get in to the classroom

"Morning" they answered in union, and walked towards their desks

"I have to ask something to the teacher" Cecilia said as she put her book bag next to her chair, the 8-year-old walked towards the teacher's desk, her head looking down

"Cecilia, what can I help you with?" the raven haired teacher asked, looking up from a few papers

"Well, it's just that you remember that Yumi is coming over today, right?" her voice was just a whisper, just to make sure no one heard her

"Yes"

"Should I tell her now?" the teacher shook her head

"We'll explain it when you arrive home" the raven haired woman smiled softly at her daughter

"Okay" Cecilia gave her mother a gentle smile as well and walked back to her seat

Tomoyo stared at her daughter, no at her daughters. Her eyes soften, after all those years, finally she could see both together again. She never wanted to have send Yumi away, that was never part of her plans, she wanted her two perfect daughters together with her, but something went wrong, and the only way that her poor baby could be alive to that day would be if she was send so far away.

The memory was fresh in her mind, as fresh as the memories of the father of both girls, she shut her eyes, she couldn't cry right now. No, not yet.

The bell rang and the students came in to the classroom and took their appropriate sits, Daidouji Tomoyo mostly known in the class as Madison Taylor, stood up and greeted her 3rd grade class

"Mi-chan, are you ready?" Cecilia asked as she saw her friend walking towards her as the students left the school

"Yes" she smiled, swinging her book bag over her shoulder

Cecilia took her friends hand and walked fast, almost running, towards the black car that was parked not far away from the two

"Hello James" Cecilia said as she climbed on to the backseat of the black car "This is my friend Yumi Hiiragizawa" she mentioned for the girl that climbed after her

"Nice to meet you Mss. Hiiragizawa" James was a sweet guy with soft brown eyes and hair

"Mi-chan, would you be mad if I didn't tell you something important? But it wasn't my fault; I made a promise I wouldn't tell anyone" Cecilia looked up at Yumi with sad sapphire eyes

"Lia-chan, I guess you would have a good reason, I have secrets too. And I wish so much that I could tell them to you" Yumi hugged her friend softly

They arrived at Cecilia's mansion a few minutes later; they took of their shoes at the entrance and put on a pair of sleepers each and walked up to Cecilia's room, a pretty room decorated in light blue walls and deep blue ceiling with white spots that looked like stars. A four posted king-sized bed, with deep blue draping, white carpet, a Compaq laptop laid closed on the glass table.

"You have a pretty room Lia-chan" Yumi smiled as she looked around the room, a little toy caught her attention, a white cat-like animal with blue butterfly wings. A similar energy came from it

"It's okay Akari" Cecilia said with a smile, she took the 'stuffed animal' in her hands and sat it on her shoulder "This is my friend Yumi" she patted the creature's head

"Lia-chan you do know it's a stuffed animal, right?" Yumi asked

"Yeah, Akari is a stuffed animal, just as Spinnel Sun and Kero-chan are" Cecilia laughed gently and the cat-like creature in her shoulder fluttered its wings and wrapped its fluffy tail around the girls neck

Yumi's eyes were large "How do you know about them?"

Cecilia giggled and took her friends hand "Let me show you a picture of my mother" she guided her friend to the bookshelf on the corner of the room, she took a black and purple box and sat on the floor with Yumi

"Cecilia-sama, your mother is home" Akari informed them

"Well I guess it would be easier for you too see her then" Yumi was stuck to the floor, Cecilia walked towards her friend and took her hand in hers, and smiled a sweet smile, a smile that was so much like the lady Yumi had seen in her dream the previous night. The lady with the soft amethyst eyes that took her in her arms and kissed her head, her mother who she had seen on her dreams, but never really saw her face, not until last night.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but mother wanted to keep it a secret" Cecilia smiled sadly and walked out of her room

"Hello Yumi" gentle amethyst eyes, raven/purple hair falling in waves down her back,

"Mss. Taylor?" Yumi asked confused

Tomoyo laughed softly, getting on her knees so she could be in eye level with the girl "I thought you told us you and Cecilia weren't related" Yumi said remembering what their teacher told them on the first day

"Yumi, you have to understand something. For one, the principal thought it would be better if the kids in our class thought me and Cecilia weren't related, so they wouldn't think that I would be in any favor towards her" she smiled softly

"Yumi, did you ever hear your father talk of someone named Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Yes, one day when I was 5, dad was so mad. I don't know why, I think it was something Nakuru said. He had locked himself inside his study, that's the day he covered all the paintings, the beautiful paintings he had done. Nakuru was so sorry for making dad so mad, so she went to talk to him, and I heard dad crying, crying and saying that all he wanted was to see her again, to see his dear Tomoyo" Tears were falling from her purple/blue orbs, and she noticed it wasn't only her, but also from her friend and her teacher

"Can I tell you a secret?" Mss. Taylor asked and Yumi nodded

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I'm the one your father was crying about that day. Also last night, when you were asleep, I was the one to take you in my arms, and kissed your head" Tomoyo's smile was so soft, so full of love

Yumi looked surprised, her body was frozen on spot and she looked from her best friend to her teacher

"Yumi-chan, I'm so sorry, but I just couldn't tell you. I had to wait till you were ready to hear it" Cecilia looked down, her arms on her side

"Is your name really Cecilia?" was the first question that came out from her lips

Cecilia smiled softly and nodded "Yes, mom wanted to give me an English name, sort of for my dad, since he is English"

"You told me that you knew who your dad was, right?" Yumi asked, turning to face her purple haired friend

"Well, yes. Why?"

"Who is he?" something in her was telling her that she already knew

Cecilia looked at her mother with questioning eyes

"Yumi, I really don't think you are ready to know" Tomoyo answered, patting the girl in her head

"But I think I know who he is already" Tomoyo's eyes widened as she looked down at the girl

"Who do you think it is?"

"Well Cecilia's blue eyes kind of give it away you know" Yumi smiled up at the teacher

"They do?" Tomoyo asked, even if she already knew the answer, and the answer was the why she was never really able to look in to her daughter's eyes

"Yeah they do . . . ... Mom?" the word made all three look surprised and all fell silent for a quick minute

"You and your sister are way to smart for your own good" Tomoyo shook her head but smiled anyway

Yumi's smile was big, and she jumped up, her arms hugging the woman in front of her

"I knew you would come back for me" tears of happiness were spilling from mother's and daughter's eyes

Cecilia smiled at her mother and sister; she rubbed the cat-like creature called Akari's tummy for a minute

"You finally seem truly happy mistress" Akari said, rubbing her cheek against her master's cheek

"That's because I truly am happy" she smiled, a true smile this time

"Lia!" Yumi yelled and ran to hug her sister, knocking both down to the floor

Both started giggling like mad, making their mother shake her head

"You two" both sat up, trying hard to keep their giggles down

"To the fitting room please" she turned her back and walked to the room she mentioned the two girls following close behind her

"You sure look happy Yumi-sama" Nakuru commented as the girl brushed her hair

"That's because I am very happy" the girl's cheeks were pink because of her excitement

"What made you so happy?"

Yumi turned around, looking deep into the moon guardian's eyes "It's a secret" she whispered

Nakuru nodded, she walked towards the door and opened wide, sticking her head out and looking from right to left, she was making sure that no one was around. She closed her eyes, feeling the aura of the people inside the house

"Dad's at the library and Spinnel is asleep" Yumi said, her back against the wall, her smile bright

"You are too much like your father" Nakuru rolled her eyes, shaking her head, the brown/red strands of her hair hitting her face softly

"Mother thinks so too. But I do think Cecilia is more like father than I am" Yumi smiled and walked to her bed, sitting crossed legged on the soft mattress, the outfit she was to wear at the play hung against the wall. A pretty long sleeved black dress that touched the floor, red ribbons going down both arms and around the skirt, the hat had two horns made of a black and red fabric and her shoes were red, the ribbons going up to her knees on one leg and just above her ankles on the other

"Now I do think I told Tomoyo-sama not to tell you until the play" Nakuru said as she also looked at the costume

"YOU KNEW?" young Hiiragizawa Yumi yelled

"Of course I knew. I sensed your father's magic on Cecilia the first time she came over, and it was very easy to find Tomoyo-sama after that. She made me promise not to tell master or anyone else that she as back. She wants it to be a surprise" Nakuru patted Yumi on the back, giggling with excitement

"Nakuru?" Yumi's eyes were serious now, the shine they held a few minutes ago gone, Nakuru looked at her young mistress

"Do you think father still loves mother?"

"No, I don't think so" her smile as small "I know so"

Yumi smiled again, hugging the lady "thank you" Nakuru kissed her cheek, Yumi laid down on her bed, pulling the covers close

"Cecilia's magic is very strong, she made her own guardians" Yumi said, yawning

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her. She did have one of the best teaching her" Nakuru said adjusting the covers

"Aunt Sakura?" Yumi asked, her eyes half opened as sleep began to take over her

"Not only her, but the whole Li clan. Now to sleep" Yumi nodded and closed her eyes and escape to dream land

"I really don't think Cecilia is more like her father. I think their equal" Tomoyo said smiling

Nakuru shook her head "Now you really shouldn't have gotten magic"

"I am hurt Nakuru-san" Tomoyo said giggling

"You only use to sneak up on me" the guardian complained

"Good night Yumi" Tomoyo said as she kissed her daughters head. Her eyes shot open and she looked in direction of the door "I think I must go now" she smiled and Nakuru looked at the door, not a second later Eriol come in the room

"Eriol-sama, is something wrong?"

He sighted "I thought I heard her voice"

**To be continued. . . . .**

**Yeah I know everyone is probably out to kill me, but it isn't my fault, my computer won't go online, and me being me, I had to start writing three new stories instead of writing new chapters to the ones that are already half way done.**

**I think this story will only have about one or two more chapters, I might make it longer. But I don't think so. Please tell me what you though of it, yeah I know it probably sucked, but hey I wrote it all in a couple of hours. **

**Until the next chapter.**

_Amethyst sweet angel_


	7. Chapter 6 Pictures

**Lost and Found**

A/N: So apparently CLAMP won't give me the rights to CCS or any of the characters, can you believe that? But now I'm pretty sure that I own the characters I make up, even though my friend tries to tell me other wise.

"I think I must go now" Tomoyo smiled and took one last look at her sleeping daughter and steeped in to the shadows, she closed her eyes and before she disappeared she heard Nakuru say

"Eriol-sama, is something wrong?"

"I thought I heard her voice"

And then she was gone.

**Chapter 6 Pictures**

Eriol sighted heavily, the cup of whiskey at his hand was half full and he was very slowly emptying it. He was sure she had been in there, no matter what Ruby Moon told him.

Or maybe he had gone a little crazy, especially in these last few days. But no, he had seen her, had heard her talk to him.

How she had managed to disappear so quickly amazed him, but he knew she had been there.

He took another sip of the drink, looking deep in to the burning fire from hi s throne of evil.

"Tomoyo, why don't you just show up and talk to me?" he whispered to nothing, and he was sure he heard his door open.

But it must have been the wind, for no one else was in the room. The only things in there were the bright and warm fire, the comfortable red chair and the damn bottle of whiskey. The wind hit the white sheet that covered the painting on his wall, it tried to blow out the fire, but it was too strong.

He breathed in deep and put his cup down, throwing the clear liquid in to the fire, making it grown for a moment then it calmed down and went back to it's normal size, the room now smelled of whiskey and he rested his head back in to the arm chair

"Maybe I should just give up my hopes that you're coming back, that I'll see you again" he sighted and closed his eyes, he was tired, and the drink had made him slightly dizzy

And again the wind blew in to the room so hard that the white sheet fell down and showed the painting of his dear Tomoyo. Her hair slightly covering her face, a little of green paint on her cheek as she painted something herself, the white apron was a mix of different colors, and a blue bandana tried to keep her hair away from her face. Eriol turned to look at it.

It was the first painting of her he had ever done; they were still in high school when the painting was done, in one of the classes the two shared.

The topic of they had been given that day? To draw the most beautiful thing they found in the room. He didn't feel extremely embarrassed from doing the painting, for he was not the only one that had used her as their muse. But his was by far the most beautiful for the others could not capture her and the pictures were always very imaginary, since dear Tomoyo had no idea that she was being used as a model for so many people in the class.

He still remembered when she saw so many paintings of her, her pale cheeks went bright red, matching the little red paint that was on her cheek.

He smiled at the picture, and to his surprise he didn't want to cry. For crying meant she was lost and this meant she would always be close to him.

And now the heavy smell of the room made his eye lids heavy, his head was spinning and he tried to make a mental note never to throw alcoholic drinks in to the fire again, before he feel asleep on the chair, the warmth of the fire was so cozy.

He woke up a few hours later, still on the dark room. He was right the door had been left open but the wind was coming from an open window. He rubbed his still heavy lids and yawned, he got up and something fell from his lap, a piece of paper from what he could tell. He bended down and picked it up, but it was far to dark in the room to tell what it was since the wind had blown out the fire. So he picked it up and walked to his room, there he turned on the light and laid it next to his bed. Not giving it much thought he picked up his pajamas and changed before he finally picked up the paper, just to figure out it wasn't a paper, but a picture.

He turned it around and gasped. He let the picture fall down on the floor and he ran out of his room. The picture finally landed on the floor and there were two small girls in front. Each was making a peace sign with their fingers and smiling. One had long dark purple hair and shining sapphire eyes. The other had short dark blue hair and gray/blue eyes. Both were wearing pretty a costumes. The one with dark purple hair was wearing a light red dress with no sleeves hug her upper body, but the skirt was full with three other layers under that were made of light pink, dark red ribbon tied the dress in the back, her dark hair was also laced with the dark red ribbon. The other girl was wearing a white dress that was much like the other girl's. But her dress didn't tie in the back, but had a pretty design of blue flowers on the small skirt, a white ribbon around her neck and two small dark blue ones holding her hair in high pig tails.

And behind the girls was a lady with dark hair, and shinning purple eyes, she was smiling at the girls a round red pin cushion on her left wrist. She was wearing a simple pink shirt that was off shouldered, with a white tank top under. A black layered skirt hugging her hips and down her long legs.

----

Eriol ran in to his daughter's room. The girl was sleeping on her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin, her cheeks a little pink with sleep. On top of her pillow there was the same picture.

"Yumi" he shook the girl gently, and she groaned and slowly opened her eyes

"Daddy?" she rubbed her tired eyes, trying to wake up a little. She sat down pulling the covers away and yawned

"Yumi, honey. Where did you get this?" he had taken the picture on his hand before he woke her up and now he showed it to her. The girl looked at it, a confused look as she looked at the picture

"I don't know" she answered

"It was in your pillow" Eriol told her, still holding the picture up so the girl could see it

Yumi blinked, she had known when the picture was taken, her mother had it taken during the afternoon. But how the picture had gotten on her pillow was a different story.

Then she smiled _'So Mommy is trying to drive Daddy nuts, and I thought Lia was kidding when she said that' _she laughed making her father look at her with a very funny confused face

"What's so funny?" he asked, blinking in confusion

"Nothing Daddy" she bit down on her lip trying to stop her laughing

"Yumi, please tell me where you got this picture"

"I didn't get it anywhere" she answered truthfully, for the picture wasn't really hers "Someone must have put it in my pillow when I was sleeping" she pretended to yawn once more

"I'm sleepy Daddy, and I have school" she groaned at the though and leaned forward giving her father a kiss on the cheek "Night Daddy"

She laid back down on to the soft pillows, pulled the covers back to her chin and snuggled deep in to the bed.

Eriol sighted and kissed her forehead "Night Princess"

Eriol walked back in to his room, he picked up the picture from the floor and sat in his bed

"So I'm guessing you are back, Tomoyo. And apparently you have met my daughter and her best friend" he traced the face of the dark haired lady

"And apparently they have also become your new muse" he sat down on his bed, looking at the identical pictures in his hands, he breathed in deep as if trying to clear his mind. His head rolled back and he stared in to the dark ceiling and closed his tired eyes

"_Come on Eriol" the 22 year old Tomoyo Daidouji complained as she sat down on the soft grass_

"_I'm almost done, so stop complaining" he laughed, placing the final strokes of paint that colored the deep black/violet hair. Eriol Hiiragizawa then turned to be able to look at the dark haired women just to noticed she had moved_

"_Tomoyo I asked you please to be still" he chuckled, knowing fully well that said lady was standing behind him trying to look at his latest master piece_

"_But I'm curious" she whined, putting her hands on his shoulders and trying to look to the side. When she did she breathed in deeply taking in the picture fully_

"_Eriol……………" he turned to look at her, a smile on his lips and his eyes were deep, so deep she could see her reflection in them_

"_It's beautiful" she breathed out and he pulled her tight to him, he could feel all of her curves against his body and he bend down to capture her lips in a very passionate kiss, licking her bottom lip. Asking for entrance to her mouth which she willingly gave _

"_Not as beautiful as the original" he whispered against her cheek and he saw her cheeks turn a little pink_

_She smiled and got on her tip toes, and kissed him. She broke from the kiss and gave him a tight hug; she then walked towards the painting taking a brush and the paints with her_

"_What is it that you wish to do Milady?" he asked, a little scared and curious at the same time _

_She didn't answer him; she just gently dipped the brush in the white and then the tip in the water. She walked behind the painting and wrote something but when Eriol came around to see what it was, that she had done, he couldn't see anything _

"_If you put another color paint on top of it, it should show the message" she told him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, his head resting on her shoulder_

"_Now are you sure about that?" _

"_I said it 'should' meaning…….. I have no actual idea if it will" and she laughed turned towards him and kissed him again_

Eriol woke up, his neck hurting from the position he had fallen asleep in. He rubbed it for a few minutes and looked down.

The pictures were on top of his bed still.

He could give it a try, what's the worse it could happen, right?

And so he walked in to the barely used room, the room he had found Cecilia looking around a few weeks ago. After opening many different boxes he finally found a tube of green paint

He sat the picture face down on top of a white sheet, the one which covered the now exposed painting on the wall, and he passed the brush over the white back of the pictures and there was something there much to his surprise

'_Thank you for remembering' _

It really was her

And for the first time in a few weeks Eriol Hiiragizawa actually smiled

And for the first time in nine years Eriol Hiiragizawa picked up a brush and paints, he took out a clean canvas, and he finally went back to doing his wonderful paintings.

"Nakuru-chan do you know where my Daddy is?" Yumi asked as she came down to breakfast that morning, already dressed for school, caring her book bag with her

"He's painting" the guardian's voice was full of happiness and the little girls eyes went large in surprise, for it certainly had not been one of the things she guessed her dear father to be doing

"You mean it?" when Nakuru nodded Yumi let out a squeal of excitement

"Must you make this much noise this early in the day?" asked a grumpy Spinnel Sun

"Daddy is painting!" Yumi almost yelled in excitement, taking the small cat-like creature and hugging it

Eriol walked in to the dinning room, a rag in his hand to clean the paint, paintbrush behind his ear and shirt stained with many different colors. He found his daughter and moon guardian jumping up and down with the sun guardian in the small girl's arm, looking as he really needed to breath

"You two do know Spinnel is an unusual shade of green?" he pointed out, making the two stop and look at him

"Daddy!" Yumi put the creature down and ran to her father, who picked her up in his arms and kissed her cheek

"Morning Princess" he said smiling at his daughter as he held her in his arms

"Can I see it? Your new painting?" she asked hopefully, her eyes shinning

"You can see it when you come home from school, since it isn't done yet. Oh and bring Cecilia with you" he put her down on the chair a plate was in front of her

"Eat and I'll drive you to school" and he walked out of the room, a toast in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other

Eriol stopped the car in front of the private school, noticing that only a few children were there already mostly playing games with other children

But one was sitting on the steeps, her unusual violet colored hair in pig tails, her head turned to pay attention to what someone was talking about

Said someone was apparently a teacher with hair in a perfect bum, glasses covering her eyes

Yumi's eyes had lit up at seeing the two and she turned to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"See you later Daddy" she smiled, picking her book bag and lunch and opened the door

"Hey Yumi" he called before the child closed the door

"Yes Daddy?"

"Who is the teacher Cecilia is talking to?" he asked, nudging in to the direction

"That's Mss. Taylor, she's very nice" the girl's eyes continued to shine

Cecilia had seen to notice her friend had arrived ran up to the car, her pig tails flying behind her

"Good morning Yumi" she smiled at the girl and turned to Eriol and bowed "Good morning Mr. Hiiragizawa"

Eriol smiled at the girl "Good morning to you too Cecilia" and for some reason he finally noticed that he felt a small aura coming from the girl, an aura that was much like Yumi's

"Come on Mi-chan, there is something I want to show you" the sapphire eyed girl said, taking her friends hand and pulling her softly

"Bye Daddy" and this time Yumi did close the door and walked away with her friend, towards the teacher who had been talking to Cecilia not long ago

When the teacher looked up Eriol couldn't see her eyes because of the sun but he saw her smile and his heart skipped a beat

His eyes large and then he heard a loud 'beep' from behind him and blushed softly at noticing that he had been blocking the other cars.

"Mom!" Yumi whispered as she sat down next to her mother, a smile and shinning eyes

"Hello sweetie" Tomoyo caressed her daughter's cheek

"You know you drove Daddy crazy with the pictures last night" she informed her mother, her sister taking a sit next to her

"It isn't my fault really" Tomoyo said putting on a I-didn't-do-anything-wrong face "He needed it" and she smiled softly as she thought about the man who was now complicating the life of many parents who were trying to drop off their children, and she laughed

"Daddy is painting again" Yumi told both her sister and mother as they walked towards their classroom

"Really?" Cecilia squealed with excitement, just as her twin had earlier that morning

"Yes, and he is going to show it to us this afternoon" Yumi then stopped and turned to her mother a cute look on her face "That is, if Lia can come over today?"

"Well off course" she laughed, patting both her children in their heads

"As long as you two come to tell me all about it to me after" and each girl took one of her hands

"There are many things I still have to explain to you both" Tomoyo said quietly, her eyes serious and full of sadness

**----------------------**

**Yeah this chapter was mostly talking about dear Eriol **

**I noticed that I don't mostly write things on this story showing his feelings and stuff and I thought that this would be a great time to add this in here**

**In the next chapter I'll have mostly on how Tomoyo is feeling and in there I'll explain the question that everyone is most likely asking, **

**Why did she leave her child so far away from her? **

**Well Please tell me what you think of this chapter and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm doing my best to have as few as possible.**

_**Amethyst sweet angel**_


	8. Chapter 7 I Can Explain

**Lost and Found **

A/N: So apparently CLAMP won't give me the rights to CCS or any of the characters, can you believe that? But now I'm pretty sure that I own the characters I make up, even though my friend tries to tell me other wise.

**Chapter 7 I Can Explain **

"Okay everyone to your seats please" Mss. Taylor announced as the bell rang and the kids started to run inside the class

"We have only two more weeks until the play, and I'm sure not everyone has learned all their lines yet" She smiled at the class who all blushed slightly at their teacher's knowing of their lack of practice

"And because of so, I have decided to use the time for this class to let you practice. Now you are all going to split in to groups according to what scene you come in at" and so she allowed her students to move their desks here and there, and watched as they took out a the small book that contained their lines.

And the sight of her two daughters made her smile.

Her eyes were distant, as she remembered what had happened so long ago.

---…..---

_She had told him to leave. So many times had the request left her lips. But he hadn't listened to her._

_And the news of her pregnancy didn't suit him well._

_The day before she could respond to Eriol's request, to send him the small e-mails that said 'I love you' and contained the message she knew would bring him to her doorstep in less than a moment. He had taken matters to the extreme, he walked in to her house, not mattering who watched or what time of the day it was._

_He had pushed her down onto the bed and accused her of so many things that weren't true._

_And before she knew what was going on she had fallen in to blackness, a fact she later learned was due to a blow to the head._

_She remembered the months she was locked up, where she didn't know for she wasn't allowed to even stand up._

_Everyone was mean to her, treated her badly. And the fact that her stomach insisted on growing with each passing month made him even worse. He had promised death to the baby that was to be born._

_And Tomoyo wanted the death to herself; she wanted to keep her baby safe, safe and away from the awful man._

_Her prays had been answered, or as answered as they possibly could. The old lady who brought her food twice a day, who helped her walk around the small room she was given. She had pity for her, for the little child who had done no harm. She had helped her._

_----…..----_

Tomoyo shook her head, and brought herself away from the memories. She would have to explain, and soon.

Her children were probably so confused, of course they were happy to have found each other and their family, but soon the confusion would set in.

And he deserved to know the truth. She needed to tell him everything that happened.

But he probably wouldn't even look at her now.

At least he was painting again.

"Mom!" Yumi whined as she walked outside of school, her book bag being held by the taller lady who laughed and stroked her hair.

"It's not time yet love" she smiled gently, and the little girl rolled her eyes. The smile on the little girl's lip told her she wasn't mad.

"Celia, you'll keep an eye on her won't you?" Tomoyo asked, pushing her daughters dark hair away from her face and handing both back their book bags

"Of course!" Cecilia giggled at her sister's face. Yumi had been trying to protest but realized she had no argument.

Most of the children were gone by the time their walked down the steps of the school. Tomoyo waited with her children, watching as they talked and teased with one another. How they seemed to understand each other more than anyone ever would be able to.

She saw how they played and tried to show of to their mother.

And she wanted to cry, she wanted to have back all the years she had lost with both.

----…...-----

_She remembered pain, pure pain. Like she was trying to push everything inside of her out. It hurt and she wanted to yell as loudly as she could. But she couldn't, and she knew that she couldn't._

_If he knew she was going in to labor… No she didn't want to think what he would do. But God how it hurt!_

_But it was all worth it, when she heard that little crying yell. She was so tiny and covered in blood, a small patch of hair over the fragile little skull. Tomoyo stroked her fingers, her tiny face. Made sure everything was alright. _

_She rocked her gently, trying to make her cries die down as Elaine helped her clean the baby off, then the pain started again, much quicker now, faster. But it still hurt. _

_And soon enough there was another little cry, and a pair of hazy blue eyes stared at her. The second baby didn't cry as loudly and was easily calmed down, wile her sister continued on with her cries, squirming gently on Elaine's arms. The sun was raising by then, and panic began to set. _

"_Tomoyo, it's time" Elaine said, her wrinkled eyes almost crying. Tomoyo knew it was for the best, that she had to do it. But this hurt more than anything else. When she saddled both girls on a basket, and with trembling fingers she traced their cheeks._

"_I promise, with my life that I'll find you. Both of you" Tomoyo whispered as Elaine picked up the basked and slipped through the shadow, leaving Tomoyo more empty than she had ever felt. _

_And the only thing she could think of was the at least, they would be safe now_

_----……-----_

Yumi sat down after running, catching her breath she looked at her mother then looked back down

"Why was Lia with you first?" her voice almost tear full, it was a question she knew was coming, a question she would rather not answer

She looked at her second daughter, the younger of the girls who acted older than she really was.

"You two were separated, the day after you were born. You would have been killed other wise. Cecilia was sent to China, with Sakura. Wile, how in heaven I don't know, you found your way to your father. It took me years to escape. And when I did China was simply closer" Tomoyo mumbled

"Escape?" Yumi's voice lower, as if she had become scared.

"The reason I've been gone so long my sweet. When I found out I was going to have you and your sister, there was someone who wasn't happy. He and me use to be engaged before I re-met with your father. He was jealous, he didn't want me to have you. He kidnapped me, promised to kill you and your sister if he ever saw you. I had no other option" Tomoyo shed silent but hurtful tears.

"I promise you I didn't want to leave you! I almost died after you left, I couldn't take it. But there was no way to escape, not after it was possible for you two. And I wanted to die. But your cries when you were born, the way your sister looked at me when she wasn't but a few minutes old. That's what kept me alive, for 6 years I was a prisoner of someone who just kept me for revenge of a broken heart and so he would feel better about himself. And I promise you that never did you, your sister, or your father, leave my thoughts" she hugged the little girl, crying in to her hair

She wasn't sure if she should tell this to such a young girl, and Cecilia heard it even if she was hidden behind a book. And the tears slipped down her soft rosy cheeks.

"Mama" Yumi cried as she hugged her mother back, and she and her sister moved to sit on their mother's lap.

"Y-Yumi?" Tomoyo froze for a moment, biting back sobs she hugged the children softly to her before she slowly let go.

Yumi tried to wipe the tears away from her face with the back of her sleeve, and so did Cecilia

"Umm… H-hello Mr. Hi-Hiiragizawa" Cecilia chocked out, trying to hide her tears with a bright smile

But Eriol's eyes had already fallen on someone else. The "teacher" refused to look up, but when he came closer she forgot to breath.

"To-Tomoyo?" he yelled in a whisper.

And through his eyes she saw all the emotions that cursed through him. Hurt, relief, happiness, fright, anger, frustration, love.

"I can explain" she whispered.

------------------------------------------

**To be continued…..**

**I'M SO SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY!**

**I promise that the next the chapter will be up soon, no more than two weeks!**

**So sorry about the spelling and grammar errors, I'll get around to fixing them eventually but at the moment I just wanted to finish this.**

**Thank you every who left a review!**

**Amethyst sweet angel**


End file.
